


Racist Preggo Moms Waiting Room

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing (No Gore), Bukkake, Cock Worship, Competition, Degradation, Excessive Semen, F/M, Gokkun, Harem, Humiliation, Lactation, Mind Break, Pregnancy, Racial Degradation, Racial Slurs (African-American), Racial Slurs (Asian), Taboo Raceplay, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, huge cock, piss drinking, size comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Three headstrong and extremely racist expectant mothers meet in a waiting room while accidentally triple-booked for a checkup. One thing leads to another and they make a bet about which boyfriend of their respective ethnicities is the most heavily hung. Racial pride is on the line and the consequences will be utterly degrading for the losers.This story is a racial degradation story with three alternate endings depending on which race you choose to be the victor.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the subject matter, this story falls well short of thoughtful satire and doesn't aspire to have any socially-conscious message. Rather, it's a collection of racially-tawdry imagery and racial degradation dirty talk for fans of such kinks. The slurs used are ugly and should never be used by anyone besides consenting, kinky adults in the privacy of their own bedrooms. (Taken outside that limited context, everything in this story is problematic because not all power dynamics are equal. Even the premise of three separate but equal endings is flawed.)

In the waiting room of Dr. Vidhi Gupta, Obstetrician and Gynecologist, the air was thick with silent glares. There were but three roomy seats in the soothing but sparse outer chamber, and each was occupied by a voluptuous expectant mother. But among these women there was no chit-chat, no laughter, no shared tales of due dates or pregnancy obstacles. Rather, their faces told the story of prideful alpha females incensed that Dr. Gupta was running late… and had apparently triple-booked an appointment by mistake.

As it happened, the three women were of three different races - one Caucasian, one African-American, and one Asian. Yet as little as they had in common in complexion and facial features, their risque clothing and bulging bodies defined them as three of a kind. They were women with matronly thighs, wide hips, and enormous breasts with swollen and protruding nipples; the sheer volume of flesh overflowing their daring outfits. Their bellies, balanced atop plump thighs, indicated a late-term pregnancy.

“Hmph! Dr. Gupta’s choice in patients seems to be slipping!” said Alice Wagner, the white woman, and her voice was the veteran harangue of someone who had called the manager in every retail establishment she frequented. She poked up her nose haughtily, a rural queen holding court. Her long, luxurious blonde hair was flowing out from underneath a mesh trucker cap with a Confederate flag on it - below that, it was her _massive_ breasts rebelling against the containment of American-flag bikini cups, to the extent that they spilled out in every direction. She was bare-bellied, her stomach round and fair-complexioned and telling a tale of fertility. As she sat with thighs spread, her tattered denim Daisy Dukes were so high-cut so as to be barely visible. There were designer sandals on her feet. 

One could not tell if she was ascended from a trailer-park or a suburban woman wearing denim as kitsch; neither would be surprising. She was in her mid-20’s, the sort of Instagram-ready trophy bimbo girlfriend that rich men fantasize about turning into a trophy wife. She was thick in all the right places; a perfect mix of flowing blonde locks and womanly hourglass curves. She ran her hands over her belly bare belly covetously, as if the pregnancy itself was a point of pride. “If he’s triple booked us, I’ll be very upset! _My_ daughter deserves his complete attention!” 

She let out a frustrated sigh and let her dazzling blue eyes slip across the room, eventually fixating on the beautiful and buxom black woman who made up the second of their triumvirate. Then, she uttered the words that set the whole sordid mess in motion: “I don’t even know what someone like _you_ could be doing here!”

Kamisha Sykes fluttered her long, fake eyelashes and glared back over the copy of Jet magazine she was reading, her body language and facial expression the living embodiment of the phrase: _Oh no she didn’t!_ Her skin - chocolate-colored and beautiful - was the polar opposite of Alice’s pale complexion, but she wore a nearly identical expression of pride and contempt. “Right back at you, hillbilly!” she spat. “It’s yo ass that has no business bein’ here. My money spends just like ya’lls, and this is my mutha-fuckin’ appointment. So you can just kiss my black ass.” She turned the page to an article about the sex appeal of prime Billy D Williams. “I’m not lettin’ either of you basic bitches take any of the time he’s supposed to be seein’ to my daughter.”

Literally _kissing her black ass_ would have been a likely goal for any man, had one been in the room, for Kamisha was bottom-heavy enough to crack the runway in an Atlanta strip club. Like Alice, she was dressed immodestly, showing equal pride in her body even in her delicate state. A neon pink manicure blared at the edges of the magazine. Her hair, long, silken, dark, and clearly an expensive weave, cascaded around the shoulders of a mesh top that showed every detail of her bulbous large breasts beneath, their areolas huge and dark and poking out of neon pink bra cups. But the ass she was sitting on was the real attraction, featuring a pair of artificially-inflated butt-globes that pressed into the padded chair, devouring a pink thong above the waistband of distressed black tights. Tattoos could be seen at various places on her hard body, espousing slogans - _Black Is Beautiful, Hood Rat, Bad Bitch_ \- in cursive script along with curling rose stems. Her ankles and wrists were adorned with gold hoops, her feet encased in daring pink heels.

“ _You people_ are always so rude and loud,” came a third voice, higher pitched and sharper than the other two. The room’s third occupant, Miko Ito, was every bit as voluptuous and vixen-tempered, it seemed, a gorgeous Asian mother-to-be who stared intensely with elegantly-tapered eyes done up in extravagant makeup. Her manicure was a work of art, featuring jeweled dragons on every nail, and her hair was dark, silken, and natural-looking in a way that Kamisha’s expensive weave couldn’t quite duplicate. She was the only one without a bare belly, though this didn’t mean she wasn’t showing off the extent of her pregnancy. Instead of midriff-bearing sports or casual wear, her body was wrapped in a traditional floral-print yukata. However, the sheer heft of her baby-gut combined with the mamasan-MILF proportions of her hips, thighs, ass, and breasts to make what could have been a modest garment into something different entirely. Especially in the cleavage department, where two monster tits that looked as large as whole chickens formed an inviting chasm deep enough to take a whole arm - or other appendage. “You two should go see a gynecologist in a place where it is more fitting - like a trailer park or Martin Luther King Boulevard!” Miko went on, her voice clipped and critical as she turned up her delicate nose. “I’m sure your daughters will learn there to be just as rude as you. You have no reason to see Dr. Gupta anyhow.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Kamisha squawked, putting down her magazine.

“ _What_ did you say?” Alice barked, gripping the strap of her purse tightly by the edge of her chair.

“I said you have no reason to try to steal this appointment!” Miko replied, her voice cutting. In her tightly-drawn and angry expression, her jade-painted, almond-shaped eyes had narrowed almost completely to a squint. “Your baby will just be born as a school shooter anyway.” She shrugged and gestured to Kamisha. “Or, addicted to crack!”

Alice and Kamisha’s faces twisted into twin snarls as the conflict between the three expectant mothers escalated. It was the hot-tempered black woman who rose from her chair first, boosting herself up and causing her round, bubbly ass-cheeks to clap and jiggle as she attained an upright position, her baby-stuffed belly hanging lewdly over the waistband of her tights.

“That’s it, ya’ll fucked around and went too far!” she threatened, pointing at Miko before caressing her stomach with pride. “This girl is going to be a fuckin’ Nubian princess, like Nefirtiti!” She waved a hand sassily in front of her face. “When I hit the stirrups ya’ll going to see that black is better, just like in the bedroom.” Her lips curled up into a vicious smile. “My man probably got a dick three-times as big as your chinky-ass baby daddy!” 

She barred her teeth at Miko and the asian woman snarled right back, rising from her seat as well, brandishing her own belly. “I will give birth to a graceful and intelligent daughter, worthy of the Emperor!” As she spoke, her huge tits jiggled with her excited breaths. “And you know nothing of Asian breeding power! Both of you would be on your knees in awe at the size of my boyfriend’s _dragon cock_!”

“This is America, you stupid ching-chong!” Alice squawked, rising from her chair as well. Her massive breasts nearly caused her American-flag bra to snap and fly off - now that all three women were standing, it was difficult to judge who had the largest set of tits. “Are your eyes so squinted shut you can’t even see that? We don’t have an Emperor. So why don’t you head back to your nail salon and let Dr. Gupta examine the development of my _genetically superior_ white baby!”

The women were gathering in the center of the room, taking roughly equidistant positions from each other at roughly arms length. All there looked furious and ready to fight, an outcome forestalled only by the danger it might pose to each of their treasured unborn sons. “I’m Japanese, you stupid American cow,” Miko snapped. “Not Vietnamese. It’s typically that you would not be able to tell the difference. My daughter will be getting straight A’s in school while your daughter will be in remedial science giving blowjobs to the rest of the white fuck-ups and retards!”

“Vietnamese, Japanese, what’s the difference?” Kamisha cut in. “All ya’ll chinky asses look the same to me. Ya’ll can deliver my food and do my muh’fuckin’ laundry, but everyone knows you all got dicks the size of my little finger.” She held up the offending digit to illustrate, complete with a long electric pink nail.”

“My boyfriend Masa has a cock that would put your boyfriend’s gorilla micropenis to shame!” Miko squawked, and her yukata flapped open slightly, partially revealing her enormous breasts. She spoke earnestly and firmly. “I got pregnant so quickly because of the ethnically superior breeding power in his Japanese balls!”

“Bullshit!” Kamisha retorted. “My man is packin’. He’d make your man look like a little shriveled-ass piece of kung pow chicken.” She waggled her neck and snapped her fingers sassily in front of her face, pursing her well-glossed lips with plenty of sexually-suggestive energy.

“Kung pow chicken is Chinese food!” Miko growled. “I’m Japanese, you stupid big-lipped chocolate woman!”

Kamisha let out a gasp and narrowed her eyes. “You flat-nosed massage-parlor ‘ho!” she growled back, balling her fists up. “If I wasn’t pregnant, I’d light your ass up!” 

“This is rich,” Alice complained, shaking her head with unmistakable Caucasian arrogance. “To have to share my appointment time with a crazy Thai whore and a black criminal who should probably give birth directly into a jail cell!” The other two women spun on her, and Alice shook her fist at them. “Just because your inferior racial makeup, and the tiny penises of your boyfriends, means your pregnancies will be riddled with birth defects, doesn’t mean you should cut into my appointment time.” She huffed. “I’m definitely going to complain to Dr. Gupta! My pregnancy has been completely problem-free since my ethnically-pure boyfriend Lance has such an amazing white cock! I’m sure it’s larger than both of your boyfriends combined!”

“Prove it!” Kamisha barked, crossing her arms over her big, black breasts. “I’ll pay any amount of money if this shrimp-dick Lance has a bigger cock than my man Jamal!”

“I will call my boyfriend Masa right now!” Miko cried, rummaging for her phone in her designer purse. “He’ll show both of you a cock worthy of the Imperial family!”

“Fine!” Alice said, and started rummaging for her own phone. “Whoever has the boyfriend with the biggest cock gets the appointment. That ought to shut you two up!” This novel idea was quickly agreed to by the overconfident women, and Alice grimly set about the business of dialing her boo while berating the others. “Once you see my Lance’s _blonde, blue-eyed bitch breaker_ you’ll be slinking out of here like the rats you are!” She glared at Kamisha. “You’re going to be ogling my boyfriend’s big, white dick like your cotton-pickin’ great-great-grandmother did her slavemaster!”

“Fuck you, _ofay_ bitch! Ya’ll don’t know but you’re about to find out,” Kamisha warned, dialling her phone furiously, “about some _real_ black pipe! Lance and Masa going to be lookin’ like some faggot-ass bitches in here! Those cucks will be jerkin’ they dicks while they watch both of you beg for that black meat! Ya’ll both going to be bred out of existence by black men by the year 2050 anyhow, you’ll see!” 

“Once Masa gets here, you whores will both be on your knees in awe in front of a true, Eastern yamato dick!” Miko boasted. “If you have any honor at all, you will commit seppuku out of pure shame, at the tiny cock size of your men compared to the warriors who will breed your women in future generations!” Her face had taken on a blushing, red fervor as she ranted, and the room itself seemed to be awash in sexually-charged racial animus.

The calls were made, and as each woman hung up her phone, an uneasy silence pervaded the room. In spite of the tension, they were all unbelievably turned on, a state entered via their raging hormones and overdeveloped senses of ethno-sexual pride. Each of the women was an unrepentant size queen for whom proof of her own race’s superiority could be found squarely between the legs of their chosen partners. Consequently, each of them - Alice, Kamisha, Miko - had never been with a man who was not of their own race, and all three were absolutely certain of the superiority of men from their particular background. Clearly, it would be a devastating blow to women of such racial pride to be confronted with evidence of another race being superior by their sexually-charged standards… but there could only be one winner.

Each seemed both confident and horny as they waited, fanning themselves as their bodies percolated. A display of sexual superiority was precisely what turned each woman on the most; besides their voluptuous bodies and gravid pregnancies, it was the common thread that tied them together.

Almost simultaneously, all three women received texts indicating that their boyfriends were in the lobby and coming up to Dr. Gupta’s waiting room, and their eyes gleamed, dagger-like, at the news, meeting in a Mexican standoff of glares. Alice’s blue eyes, Kamisha’s hazel ones, Miko’s eyes of faded sea grey.

“Get ready, _nigger_ ,” Alice said to Kamisha, viciously. “You’re going to apologize to me and then get your black ass out of here.” She grinned through clenched teeth. Her body, spread-thighed and sitting, was a monument to American excess. Too much breast meat, too much ass, too much blonde, blue-eyed, dick-swallowing sexual power. 

“‘Bout to send your gook ass back to China,” Kamisha seethed to Miko. “But not before you lick my man’s boots and say how sorry you are.” In the heat of her racial rage she’d attained a new level of glistening beauty; every bit of her pose and posture indicated a Nubian fertility goddess with huge tits and ass-cheeks, tattooed and made-up to the nines.

“Your trailer trash daughter will grow up sucking white retard cock and then marry a pedophile Western faggot with a tiny impotent dick,” Miko snarled at Alice. Her perfect complexion and graceful countenance mixed perfectly with her overflowing body. Her half-open yukata proudly displayed hanging, bulging breasts with nipples that swolled like mounds, fading to a gentle pink. Her tongue, cutting her words off with razor precision, seemed amazingly long and agile.

The door to the office opened and three men walked in, looking at each other with uncertainty. At a glance, it was clear that each was an alpha male, muscled and striding with confidence, though there was little difference in their stature. They were all three of them tall, well-proportioned, smartly dressed and freshly barbered. Lance, blonde and blue-eyed, bearded like a Norse god, lantern-jawed and showing southern pride with a Confederate-flag white tee-shirt and distressed jeans. Jamal, clad in Under Armour workout top that hugged his bulging muscles, comfortable-looking black sweats with a white racing stripe down the side, sporting a goatee around his mouth and a sexy, bald shaved head. He was iced out, swole, and the picture of athletic prowess and swagger. Masa, long-haired and richly tanned, wearing a smartly-tailored suit with the corner of a dragon tattoo peeking out near the lapel. The taper of his tailoring seemed to indicate cords of lean, quick-twitch muscle under the woolen threads. He too had a will-trimmed goatee, and his sharp cheekbones made him look regal and handsome.

The men looked at each other with trepidation, each unaccustomed to the feeling of having equally impressive males in the room. They hesitated, but the women weren’t about to let cooler heads prevail, and quickly encouraged them to grip their waistbands, unbuckle their belts (if they were wearing them), and bring their much talked-about penises to bear, all three of them oglin and trying to divine from any bulges or swells what sort of cock the strangers might be packing.

Their pants dropped in unison. A gasp went up from the three women. 

There was an obvious winner between Lance, Jamal and Masa - and it really wasn’t even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose the winner by picking the appropriate chapter!


	2. Ending 1: White Victory!

Lance, Jamal, and Masa had produced their penises at nearly the same time, the trio of handsome and muscled men goaded by the squawking, sexually-charged challenges of their respective mates. The women had looked on with expectant hunger, brimming with confidence that her own ethnicity would prove superior. 

Kamisha beamed with pride when Jamal produced six and a half meaty black inches.

Miko was just as pleased when Masa’s asian tool reached an equal length. 

But these expressions of racial confidence quickly changed to astonishment when Lance unzipped his fly and let his coiled-up length of white cock fall free. 

All three women were confronted by _twenty_ racially-pure, subjugating inches of white bull dick. Kamisha and Miko groaned as the air was driven from their lungs by the sheer size and superiority of it. Their knees trembled and they fell into submissive positions, eyes wide, tongues caught in their mouths. 

White cock had won. 

Neither the black or Asian woman had a single thing to say as they knelt, cock-struck, faced with so much swinging, hanging, racially-superior cock. The white stud was so godlike, so large compared to their existing exemplar of manhood, their minds reeled like new believers who had received an epiphany. For Kamisha, the swaggering alpha maleness of her favored African-American partners was revealed as nothing but posturing and fraud. The culture that she so adored lost all esteem as she realized that the vaunted African genetics of her race were nothing more than the empty jive-talk of a pimp. No black man would ever have a cunt-destroying sex hammer like Lance… or a pair of heavy, sloshing, breeder balls like he had.

 _No wonder they enslaved us_ , she thought. Her snappy, strip-club sass was extinguished in an instant. _White men are *gods*._

Miko was likewise affected. She had lived her whole life by the creed that asian men were more honorable, more industrious, more intelligent. A class of modern warriors with no equal, examples of masculinity and prowess rising above degenerate whites and subhuman jungle apes. Now, all of her fantasies of hard-jawed, muscled Japanese nationalism were dashed completely. Even the most gifted of asian males looked like a prepubescent baby compared to Lance.

The reality came crashing down, why asian women were so often used by whites as disposable playthings, comfort women, geishas. Why her culture had been trampled and reset time and time again by fair-skinned, dominating Western bulls. Her defiant face melted into a look of utter defeat. _It truly is pointless to struggle_ , she thought. _Whites are so superior… it is an honor to be treated like a prostitute by white men. We must… we must know our place._

In light of this new _white truth_ , Kamisha and Miko’s pregnant pussies went into submissive, cock-subjugated spasms of need. Their arms fell subconsciously to the pregnant bellies as they looked down doubtfully; they now viewed their babies as nothing more than parasites, spawned from inferior genetic material. Together, they reached out as if hypnotized to cup their hands under those heavy, hanging white testicles, feeling the volume and weight and sheer breeding power. The Caucasian superiority in front of their faces snuffed out their parental instincts, and _white cock_ instantly became as important to them as their babies had formerly been.

It was not fifteen minutes after the ‘wager’ had been made that the two defeated parties bowed worshipfully and leaned in to kiss and lick the boots of Lance, the muscled blonde bull stud. They did so right in front of their shame-faced boyfriends, the fathers of their unborn children. 

Before the hour was up, they had broken up with them, their stomachs turning with disgust at the thought of being with men of their own race any longer. 

And before the week was out, they had moved out… and in with Lance and Alice. 

From this new location - the well-furnished rooms of an upscale home - Kamisha and Miko created and sent videos to their former boyfriends each week, leading up to their impending due dates. The furnishings and style choices of the mansion-like confines had the sensibility of a pad rented to make high-grade porn, and though the camera angle was low, the legs and lower body of Lance and could be seen standing and leering over the exotic bodies in their midst. 

The video started with Miko and Kamisha looking directly into the camera, their pregnant bodies degradingly nude, making them look like livestock as Lance’s huge white cock hung down between them like a clock pendulum. They rested on their thick hips, heads propped up on their hands, breasts and baby-thick bellies hanging down. Their doe-eyed, defeated expressions gave them a new and different sort of beauty that was both lewd and serene; the racial pride that had been such a defining characteristic of their personalities had been driven out of them.

“Take a look, Jamal,” Kamisha purred, flaunting her pregnant belly while on all fours, twerking her ass in the air. All of her swaggering tattoos, her manicure, her straightened hair and gaudy accessories, served only to highlight how she had commoditized herself for white pleasure. Her face was euphoric and serene with her new place, indicating not the slightest hint of doubt or distress. She bounced and clapped her huge, spherical buttocks as her massive black tits drooped down, tickling the floor with their huge and dark areolas. “Jerk your faggy little nigger dick while I get used by this white bull stud!” She leaned forward, breasts to the floor, and a higher-angle shot revealed that her bulging black butt cheeks had been tattooed with a new phrase - WHITES ONLY.

Miko was in a similar pose, hands behind her head, balancing on the balls of her feet, thrusting her belly out lewdly. Her complexion, more suitable to body-writing than Kamisha’s, had become a canvas for all manner of degrading phrases in permanent marker. Above her huge breasts, over her breastbone, was written STUPID CHINK. An arrow on one inner thigh pointed toward her pussy, indicating the destination was a CUM TOILET. And her pregnant belly was labeled in large block letters as a WHITE BREEDING FACTORY.

Alice was in the background, nursing her newborn baby with one huge breast and looking on with sadistic satisfaction - she had given birth first, and the other two women due any moment. Of course, they no longer cared about the propagation of their own race, or their unborn daughters, and this lack of matronly instinct was as tawdry as any sexual act. Lance’s muscled and powerful white shadow soon loomed on Kamisha and Miko’s bodies as he moved near the edge of the camera frame to bring his hanging, brutal white penis into place between their mouths, drawing coos of lust from the two women as they rubbed their noses into his balls and fondled his twenty inches of white meat.

Alice entered the frame as well, walking up beside Kamisha and stooping to offer her newborn daughter. “Feed my baby, you black bitch” she ordered, and Kamisha’s eyes lit up with mindless devotion as the infant white baby, swaddled in cloth, was presented to her by the blonde-haired, blue eyed white woman. She rose to her knees and took the baby in her arms, purring over her as if holding a nascent god, before letting her attach her tiny mouth to her dark, bulging areola. The baby’s cute face made an indent in her pillowy, hanging breast as she moaned out with pleasure at the act of using her black body to nourish white children.

“Fuck, I love feeding white kids with my fat nigger tits!” Kamisha moaned, her tongue sliding from her mouth as she squatted lewdly and let her own pregnant belly protrude, rotund and degrading, between her splayed thighs. 

“Look, Jamal!” she seethed, her face drawn tight with pleasure as she cradled the child in one arm and jacked Lance’s fat, white penis with the other. “I’m just a sow who gets her udders drained by white boys who will grow up to call our daughter a nigger and a coon!” Kamisha’s eyes rolled as she stuck out her tongue even further. Her round ass-cheeks jiggled and her thighs wobbled as her knees grew weak. “The milk that was supposed to be for our daughter… is now for white babies only!”

“You’re gonna help raise my daughter, aren’t you, you black bitch?” Alice taunted, her eyes alight with redneck sadism three-hundred colonizing years in the making.

“Yesss!” she replied, happily. “I’ll teach your white children to call me a fucking nigger!” She bit her plump, dick-sucking lower lip as she shuddered. “I’ll let them suck my tits dry! I love feeding white kids!”

“Here you go, nigger,” Lance said, and mashed his bulging, bulbous prick helmet against her lips until she instinctively opened her mouth. “Wrap your monkey lips around that!”

Kamisha began to bob her head and suck the enormous cock, her jaw creaking, while the baby in her arms suckled and grabbed at her huge breasts, hungrily sucking with enough force to make her skin narrow and deform in the direction of the infant’s mouth. Lance alternated between pressing his cocktip against her lips and chin, and jerking the big, smooth length in her face; his heavy knob was already leaking creamy, thick cum from a pisshole that seemed large enough to insert a five cent piece. Kamisha’s hazel eyes were dull with utter soul-sucking, racial degradation and submission, barely blinking as the Aryan alpha bull grunted and milked out a series of thick, chunky cum streams from his overflowing balls, criss-crossing her dark skin with a lattice of sperm. Soon there were sticky strands bridging across her eyelashes, nose, lips, and cheeks, and beneath that, there was not a scintilla of pride left in her for her own ethnicity. The mindless joy with which she serviced her new white masters was haunting.

Meanwhile, Miko was clinging to Lance’s muscled leg, making peeping noises of arousal as the white muscle stud’s enormous pipe loomed next to her shoulder, the fat nuts and monster shaft protruding just inches from her face. She leaned in and gripped the shaft with one hand near the base, her manicured fingers unable to encircle it even halfway, and pressed her nose and mouth against one coconut-sized testicle, pursing her lips against the scrotal skin to give it a wet, licking kiss. “Are you watching, Masa?” she purred, winking at the camera. “White men are so much better endowed than asian _fags_!” She turned and squatted sluttily in front of Lance as she slurped and sucked his balls, showing off her round, matronly ass and wide hips. Her breasts, massive and heavy, were so large they could easily be seen even from directly behind her gracefully-toned back, emerging from either side of her torso like cresting suns. 

She looked up at Lance as an adherent might address the almighty, her eyes shifting jealously to Kamisha’s cocksucking in the midst of her plea. “Please, disinfect my flat-nosed gook face with your sperm,” she begged him, a drizzle of nectar sliding from her aroused pussy, her luxurious black hair trailing down behind. Her sharp, attractive facial features told of a heart and mind totally at the white man’s disposal. “De-chinkify me! Cover up the yellow and make me totally white!” In only a second, the large Aryan man reached down and gripped her with two hands, top of head and chin, before shifting his hips and angling his massive prick away from Kamisha and toward Miko for a degrading and dehumanizing skull fuck. 

_Gluuuuuuark!_ Miko’s hands fell dead to her sides and her eyes went glassy as more than a foot of arm-thick white cock scythed down her throat, causing spit and throat slime to explode down her chin and splatter the floor with every thrust. Every few strokes, Lance would spit on her face, paintbrush her cheeks with slaps, and then reinsert, using her mouth and throat as little more than a sex toy. Miko’s body jittered and her sordid baby belly, swollen and sow-like, jiggled and moved with the rough insertion. Spit and cum began to slide down between her heavy breasts and over her pregnant middle.

After roughly handling Miko for several minutes with two handfuls of her long black hair, Lance pulled her head from his prick and took aim, milking a long, thick strand of cum out onto her tongue as spit bubbles grew and burst in her mouth. She reached up and grabbed the ultra-virile length of sperm as if it were a centipede, letting it dangle and slide against her lips, all while worshipfully sliding her tongue against it.

“White men have such thick sperm!” Miko marveled, tossing the camera a breathy wink. As Lance disdainfully unloaded on her face, smothering it in a thick mask of chunky semen as he made excretory grunts, she rubbed the mess into her flawless skin as if it was a secret beauty formula. She did it gladly, with no hint of the prior distaste she’d held for other races, gathering handfuls of Lance’s issue and rubbing over her belly as if hoping it would mark her womb as the permanent territory of white, Western conquerors. “I love being a cumdump for white men!”

The white stud flanked by Kamisha and Miko provided a backdrop of muscled thighs, hard abdominals, and heavy cock for the camera frame as he went back and forth orally abusing the two racially submissive women. He pulled them this way and that as they attempted to suck him as sloppily and completely as they could, all while being showered with racial epithets by Alice… treatment they seemed now to enjoy and encourage. Kamisha continued to degradingly nurse the white infant in her arm, while Lance turned her face into a mask of semen; he even made her squat while nursing to pump some fat cum ropes all over her round, bulging ass-globes. Meanwhile, Miko presented her gravid belly, supporting herself on all fours as she begged Lance to give her unborn child a baptism of white cum. As he blasted her baby-swollen gut with streams of virile Caucasian cum, she rubbed it into her perfect skin with a mindless eagerness that spoke to the depth of her defeat.

“I think it’s about time you stupid whores gave birth!” Alice announced, and she moved out of frame shortly before returning with two cylindrical waste bins, filled halfway with water and labeled plainly with “TRASH” on the front. Kamisha and Miko instantly realized what their white masters intended, and their faces filled with glassy-eyed, racially-dominated acceptance.

“You’re going to give your daughters the birth they deserve,” said the blonde woman, gesturing toward the receptacles.

“Fuuuuck! Yes, let me give birth into this trash can!” Kamisha moaned, as Lance approached her from behind and hooked his muscled arms around her. “My daughter will learn that she’s white people’s garbage from her first minute on this earth!” The white bull hoisted her curvy, baby-swollen black body up into the air with arms beneath the crooks of her knees, and soon, nearly two feet of bulging, rock-hard white bull meat slid relentlessly between the cheeks of her round, bulging black ass, rubbing against the meaty furrow of her pussy. Grunting, Lance lifted her higher and Alice leaned in to angle his cock into her lube-soaked opening. Kamisha threw her head back and moaned desperately as inch after inch of girthy bull meat slid into her pregnant slit.

“Take… a good look, Jamal!” Kamisha gasped, nearly hyperventilating as she leaned back into Lance, snaking a shapely, glistening ebony arm around his neck and using the other hand to squeeze and knead her breasts. “Our daughter… is saying hello to her first white dick!” As the first foot of brutal Aryan pride battered her birth-ready cervix, her water broke, splattering down into the rubbish bin like a squirting orgasm as the massive prong reshaped her most intimate places into a sleeve for white cock.

Kamisha was already cumming, her hazel eyes jittering in their sockets as her legs bounced bonelessly in mid-air, held up by Lance’s muscled arms. There was a meaty, penetrating sound as the final eight inches of vein-choked meat slid even deeper, taking advantage of her dilating birth canal to slide directly into her womb; making a cocktip-shaped bulge appear in her gravid belly, where the length had settled right beside her unborn child.

“My baby is learning… all about… that white massuh bull cock!” Kamisha was in a frenzy with the obscene act of racially-charged invasion. “Jamal, look close! The place where our black baby was meant to grow… is owned by this muh… fuckin’... white stud! Your ashy little thing ain’t _shit_ compared to this white donkey dick… and our baby knows that, too!” Her head tilted back and she cried out in ecstasy. Lance gritted his teeth and there was a liquid, splattering sound as his monstrous prick began to flood her womb with a huge amount of viscous, virile semen. The amount was so copious that it no doubt would have jeopardized the child, if birth weren’t coming at any moment. As it was, Kamisha’s spasming and jerking culminated in a euphoric, eye-rolling orgasm face as Lance pulled his cock from her stretched pussy and womb, causing first a torrent of thick sperm to splash down into the trash bucket… followed shortly by the crowning of the newborn baby!

Kamisha groaned like an animal as her dark-complexioned offspring, slathered in white cum, emerged from her cock-stretched pussy and, umbilical still attached, dropped the short distance down into the rubbish bin. The once-treasured child that she had proclaimed would be a ‘Nubian princess’ had been birthed directly into the garbage, and to Kamisha’s mind, dominated as it was by white cock, there was no more fitting place for her own race, which she now considered to be inferior to whites in every way.

After being released from Lance’s grasp, she scooped the baby from the water (the precocious child seemed none the worse for wear, crying up a storm) and doted on it, not with her former pride but with a new understanding of her place. As the camera zoomed in and her glistening, sweat-soaked form was shown in all it’s voluptuous glory, she addressed Jamal one final time.

“Our baby is going to grow up to be such a good cocksucker for white bulls,” she said, and the look of pride in her face as she beheld the newborn now seemed even more tawdry. “I’m gonna raise her to know her place, Jamal. When she grows up, she’ll find a white man who will keep her as a slave and call her a nigger and a coon, just like me!” She sighed with reverence and leaned back to plant an obscene kiss on Lance’s hanging, twenty inch shaft. “White cocks are so amazing!”

The camera panned then to a desperate-looking Miko, who had pressed her thick and inviting body up against Lance’s leg, clutching tight to him and pressing her breasts into his flesh. “Please,” she begged. “My baby is coming, too! And the only proper place for an asian to give birth is into the garbage!” She leaned in and planted a lewd, sucking kiss on Lance’s heavy, hanging balls. “White men produce so much semen… I know you can still fuck me as well!”

Lance apparently agreed, and the soft-bodied and sprawling asian woman was swiftly grabbed and hoisted up and held aloft as twenty inches of wrist-thick Aryan meat protruded between her thick thighs. Her engorged, pink labia spread softly over the top of the shaft as it bobbed in front of her belly like a python, and Lance thrust his hips slightly, drawing his penis back and forth along her slit. Instantly Miko’s eyes crossed and her tongue fell out of her mouth, obliterating the last vestiges of any honor or dignity she might have had. Rather, she looked subhuman, disposable, utterly dominated by superior white cock. She cried out and her body tensed as Lance started a second bout of unrelenting, suspended vaginal sex. Her pussy, absolutely soaking wet with her mental subjugation, made an obscene, sloppy sound as it slurped up nearly a foot of white meat.

“Nnngh!” she wailed, making dual peace signs with her hands while her splayed feet curled. “This is… the last asian baby... I’m ever going to have! From now on… nnngh… I’m just going to be… a breeding sow for white… monster… cock!” Her body exploded into a degrading orgasm and a torrent of water sprayed out of her pussy as her impending birth reached its final stage. And as Lance sunk his thick cock to the hilt, bulging her baby-thick belly outward with the tip of his rod, she looked deliriously happy that her unborn child was being joined in-utero by a huge length of fat Caucasian dick.

The sordid scene repeated itself as it had with Kamisha. Miko babbled as she orgasmed, telling her boyfriend that he should watch, he should remember every detail, as their daughter was initiated into the world by a _huge load of foreigner sperm_ ; she seethed through clenched teeth that this was the proper way of things, that she and all asian women were destined to be _fodder for massage parlors_ , _servicing hung, racially-superior western men_ while their uncles, brothers and boyfriends watched and jerked their _tiny chink dicks_ off.

It was as this final sentiment was being gasped at the camera lens that Lance tensed his muscles and unloaded his second mighty orgasm within fifteen minutes, stabbing his cock deep into her curvy asian body as he lifted and dropped her on his length. “Your baby is getting an early start with the happy endings!” Alice crowed, watching the debauchery with blue-eyed viciousness as she nursed her own child. “She’s probably jerking my boyfriend’s big dick off inside your womb, you chink slut!”

Miko rolled her eyes back even further. Snot ran from her nose in clear rivulets as her belly roiled with the huge, womb-filling load being pumped inside her. Then, as before, Lance withdrew and a huge waterfall of thick semen poured from her vacated slit, her black pubic hair matted with cum and lube above a lewdly stretched opening. It splattered down into the trash bucket and the baby’s head crowned not long after.

With one final, orgasmic push, Miko’s sperm-slathered baby splashed down, umbilical trailing behind like a bungee cord. Only after several seconds of climactic spasming, eye-rolling and tongue lolling could the asian woman gather herself enough to scoop her child - which, like Kamisha’s girl, seemed none the worse for wear - into her arms. Her mind had become so dominated by the need to service racially pure, womb-busting white cocks that her mother’s gaze was twisted into the leer of a pimp.

“Keep jerking that chinky worm dick, Masa,” she moaned to the camera. “Your daughter and your girlfriend… we’re both going to be _toilets_ for white men!” She caressed her newborn child with care that now seemed obscene.

Both Kamisha and Miko were on the floor, cross-legged and exhausted, holding their babies to their breasts and nursing them, looking more like breeding livestock than human beings, and the camera caught every detail as Lance’s huge, white penis hung between their heads. Occasionally, each woman would take her attention away from her baby to lean and kiss the crown or run her tongue down the veiny, mammoth shaft.

“Time to say goodbye, you sluts,” Alice said, her voice filled with sadistic glee. “Say goodbye to your boyfriends!”

Kamisha turned to the camera as her baby sucked hard enough at one of her huge tits to make her nipple stretch. She looked directly at it. “I want you to sit at home, Jamal, and jerk your impotent coon banana dick, thinking about how white men own my ass… and once your daughter’s grown and raised, they’re going to own her ass too.” She swooned with happiness, as if recalling a cherished memory. “White men are so sexually superior to black bastards like you.”

Miko also looked earnestly at the camera. “I want you to think about what it will be like when your daughter brings home her first white boyfriend, Masa,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll have fun hiding in the closet and jerking your tiny rice dick while you watch his huge penis tearing apart her little pussy!” She sighed with contentment. “God, white men are so much better than asian men! You should be happy for her!”

Shortly after, the screen faded to black - the first video of many in what would be a growing trend in racial relations across the country and, indeed, the world. Pure black and asian women would exist as nothing but concubines; while the rest of their races were systematically bred out of existence by overpowering, conquering white penises that were three times the size, on average, than those of other ethnicities.

White cock would henceforth and forever be considered superior.


	3. Ending 2: Black Victory!

Lance, Jamal, and Masa had produced their penises at nearly the same time, the trio of handsome and muscled men goaded by the squawking, sexually-charged challenges of their respective mates. The women had looked on with expectant hunger, brimming with confidence that her own ethnicity would prove superior. 

Alice beamed with pride when Lance produced six and a half meaty white inches.

Miko was just as pleased when Masa’s asian tool reached an equal length. 

But these expressions of racial confidence quickly changed to astonishment when Jamal unzipped his fly and let his coiled-up length of black cock fall free. 

All three women were confronted by _twenty_ fat, subjugating inches of ebony dick. Alice and Miko groaned as the air was driven from their lungs by the sheer size and superiority of it. Their knees trembled and they fell into submissive positions, eyes wide, tongues caught in their mouths. 

Black cock had won. 

Neither the white or asian woman had a single thing to say as they knelt, cock-struck, faced with so much swinging, hanging, racially-superior cock. The African stud was so godlike, so large compared to their existing exemplar of manhood, their minds reeled like new believers who had received an epiphany. For Alice, the claimed purity and genetic superiority of her white heritage was revealed as nothing but posturing and fraud. The culture that she so adored lost all esteem as she realized that the vaunted Aryan genetics of her race were nothing more than the empty mumblings of weak, frightened men. No white man could ever have a pussy-wrecking _black cock_ like Jamal… or the pair of heavy, sloshing balls hanging between his muscled thighs!

 _No wonder blonde, blue-eyed white girls are always after them_ , she thought. Her haughty southern sass was extinguished in an instant and replaced by a new devotion to the Black Truth. _Black men are gods._

Miko was likewise affected. She had lived her whole life by the creed that Asian men were more honorable, more industrious, more intelligent. A class of modern warriors with no equal, examples of masculinity and prowess that had no equal among degenerate whites and subhuman jungle apes. Now, all of her fantasies of tight-jawed, martial-arts-hardened bushido warriors were dashed completely. Even the most gifted of Asian males looked like a prepubescent _baby_ compared to Jamal. His black shaft hung down past his knee, and was as thick as her arm!

All illusions of ethnic superiority came crashing down. How could she have racial pride when Jamal made her boyfriend look like such a _bitch_ ? Visions of handsome modern-day samurai were snuffed out and replaced by phrases like _chinky cock_ and _rice dick_ as she imagined the worthless, infertile worm cocks that sprouted like thumbs from the men of her own race. Her defiant face melted into a look of utter defeat. _It truly is pointless to struggle_ , she thought. _Blacks… foreigners… they are so superior… it is an honor to be treated like a prostitute by them. We must… we must know our place._

She fell into a bow, and she wasn’t the only one - Alice joined her, their pregnant pussies breaking into submissive, cock-subjugated spasms of need. Their arms fell subconsciously to the pregnant bellies as they looked down doubtfully; they now viewed their babies as nothing more than parasites, spawned from inferior genetic material. Together, they reached out as if hypnotized to cup their hands under those heavy, hanging black testicles, feeling the volume and weight and sheer breeding power. The African superiority in front of their faces snuffed out their parental instincts, and _black cock_ instantly became as important to them as their babies had formerly been.

It was not fifteen minutes after the ‘wager’ had been made that the two defeated parties bowed worshipfully and leaned in to kiss and lick Jamal’s shoes, venerating the muscled black bull obscenely. They did so right in front of their shame-faced boyfriends, the fathers of their unborn children. Before the hour was up, they had broken up with them, their stomachs turning with disgust at the thought of being with men of their own race any longer. 

And before the week was out, they had moved out… and in with Kamisha and Jamal. 

From this new location - the thumping, smokey rooms of a raucous condo, where bass thudded and packs of muscled, swaggering black men roamed the halls outside - Alice and Miko created and sent videos to their former boyfriends each week, leading up to their impending due dates. The furnishings and style choices of the condo had the sensibility of both a strip club and a museum of African art; in that the tribal beat of contemporary trap music mingled with the carved edifices of Malinese terracotta figurines. And though the camera angle was low, the legs and lower body of Jamal were unmistakable, and could be seen standing and leering over the two women. 

The video started with Miko and Alice looking directly into the camera, their pregnant bodies degradingly nude, making them look like livestock as Jamal’s huge black cock hung down between them like a clock pendulum. They rested on their thick hips, heads propped up on their hands, breasts and baby-thick bellies hanging down. Their doe-eyed, defeated expressions gave them a new and different sort of beauty that was both lewd and serene; the racial pride that had been such a defining characteristic of their personalities had been driven out of them.

“Take a look, Lance,” Alice purred at her absent boyfriend via the camera lens, flaunting her pregnant belly while on all fours, twerking her ass in the air. She was the picture of a cock-craving snow bunny, her huge breasts and bubble ass jutting out lewdly, and her belly had a new feature - a fresh womb tattoo directly over her navel, a heart-shaped wreath of tribal spikes with a ‘Queen Of Spades’ emblem at the center. Her fair, white skin had been permanently marked as property by this low-class adornment, but she seemed not to mind - indeed, her face was euphoric and serene with her new place, indicating not the slightest hint of doubt or distress. “Jerk your faggy little white dick while you watch your girlfriend get used by this _big_ _nigger cock_!” 

Kamisha was present nearby, holding her baby and wrapped in a traditional _kanga_ in Pan-African colors of red, black, and green. She laughed easily as Alice used the word, making it clear that it was a reclamation, now wielded by a white woman as a weapon against her own prejudiced kind. Alice leaned forward, breasts to the floor, and a higher-angle shot revealed that her perfect bimbo butt cheeks had been tattooed as well, this time with QUEEN OF SPADES in cursive script.

Miko was in a similar pose, hands behind her head, balancing on the balls of her feet, thrusting her belly out lewdly. Like Alice’s, she’d become a canvas for tribal tattoos in a variety of degrading shapes and sizes, including a large womb tattoo featuring the queen of spades. Above her huge breasts, over her breastbone, a cursive script indicated that her voluptuous asian body was usable by BLACKS ONLY. An arrow on one inner thigh pointed toward her pussy, indicating the destination was meant to INSERT BBC.

Kamisha was nursing her newborn baby with one huge breast and looking on with sadistic satisfaction - she had given birth first, with her lighter-skinned rivals due any moment. Yet, confronted by the inferiority of the males, Alice and Miko no longer cared about the propagation of their own race, or their unborn daughters, and this lack of matronly instinct was as tawdry as any sexual act. Jamal’s chiseled and athletic black shadow soon loomed on their bodies as he moved near the edge of the camera frame to bring his hanging, brutal penis into place between their mouths, drawing coos of lust from the two women as they rubbed their noses into his black balls and fondled his twenty inches of sweaty, glistening jungle meat.

Kamisha walked up beside Alice and stooped to dig the racial needle in deeper. “You want to suck that black pipe, don’t you, trailer trash?” she taunted, and Alice’s eyes lit up with mindless devotion as the arm-thick penis bobbed just inches from her botox-puffed bimbo lips. 

She knee-walked closer to Jamal, purring as she placed her hands on his powerful thighs and let his cock bob and hang in front of her face. “Oh, yes!” she seethed, looking utterly awe-struck by the black man’s superior length and stroking his shaft with pale, dainty hands that contrasted lewdly with his dark skin. “I love sucking nigger cock!” Her tongue slid from her mouth as she squatted lewdly and let her own pregnant belly protrude, rotund and degrading, between her splayed thighs.

Kamisha uttered another superior laugh. “Well, you better tell your bitch-ass white boyfriend all about it, ‘ho!” she said, giving Miko, who was near at hand, a nudge with her foot as well. The women nodded an enchanted, cock-addicted obedience that made the rewritten racial dynamic plain between the three of them. 

Alice’s dazzling blue eyes turned to the camera and she smiled, showing teeth that were flawless white veneers. She and Himiko each used their palm to heft one massive, ebon-skinned testicle, groping it and showing off the weight and virility of those balls as Jamal’s nutsack stretched down obscenely. “Look how fucking hung he is, Lance!” the blonde woman announced, her face drawn tight with pleasure as she fondled. “Black men make white faggots like you look like such impotent _losers_.” Alice’s face went into an expression of distaste as she recalled her prior relationship. “Just knowing I ever touched your tiny worm dick makes me want to puke!”

“Your daughter ain’t gonna have no white boyfriend neither, is she?” Kamisha taunted, her eyes alight with Nubian sadism centuries in the making.

“No! Never!” Alice replied, sounding honestly alarmed, before turning back to the camera as she rubbed the half-hard, monstrously long black pipe against her lips and nose. “Lance - the blonde, blue-eyed white daughter that you and I made, the one that’s growing in my belly… as soon as she’s old enough, I’m going to take her to the darkest alley… the one filled with the biggest, blackest jungle studs I can find. Not a fucking cock below fourteen inches. And… and...” She hesitated and bit her bottom lip as she shuddered, visualizing it. “...and she’s going to fuck and suck every one of those _black gang members_ , and swallow all of their cum!”

“Here you go, trailer trash,” Jamal said, and mashed his bulging, bulbous prick helmet against Alice’s lips until she hungrily started to slurp it. “Take that nigga pipe like a good white bitch!””

Urged on by his massive palm on the back of her skull, Alice began to bob her head and suck the enormous cock, her jaw creaking, while Miko leaned in and licked wetly at Jamal’s balls, slathering them with spit in a worshipful act of service, pulling them down with the suction of her pretty mouth and then letting them fall back with an audible pop and a splatter of saliva. His heavy knob was already leaking creamy, thick cum from a pisshole that was big enough for the tip of Alice’s tongue; the blonde’s blue eyes were dull with racial degradation and submission, barely blinking as the African alpha bull used her slurping, gagging mouth and throat as a cock sleeve. Her cheekbones became visible as her mouth hollowed out into a lewd suck face, and spit poured down her chin as Jamal drove his cock deep into her throat, deep enough that it seemed like the tip must surely be reaching her stomach.

Only after at least five minutes of white throat plowing and asian ball sucking did Jamal withdraw his mighty tool and milk out a series of thick, chunky cum streams onto the faces of the two women, criss-crossing their lighter complexions with a lattice of sperm from his coal-black jizz-slit. They knelt, gasping in catatonic submission, with sperm ropes bridging across their eyelashes, noses, lips, and cheeks. And most notably of all, beneath that coating of sperm, there was not a scintilla of pride left in their own ethnicities. The mindless joy with which they serviced their new Nubian god was haunting. 

Miko’s eyes were swimming not in memories of sakura blossoms but of swinging, hanging, impregnating foreigner cocks that were three times the size of even the largest asian men. She knelt by his leg, making breathy noises of arousal as her aspirating chest jiggled her heavy breasts and blew bubbles of cum from her mouth and nose. Jamal’s enormous pipe loomed next to her shoulder, the fat nuts and monster shaft protruding just inches from her face. She leaned in and gripped it with one hand near the base, her manicured fingers unable to encircle it even halfway, and then brought the elephantine, half-hard shaft to her mouth. The length was so long and thick that it bowed in the middle like rubber, so laden with breeding power that it made her thin arms seem to struggle. She pursed her lips against Jamal's big, leaking pisshole and gave it a deep kiss, sliding her slender tongue inside, showing how huge that piss-pipe was. 

“Are you watching, Masa?” she purred, winking at the camera. “Dark-skinned foreign men are so much better endowed than asian _fags_!” She turned and squatted sluttily in front of Jamal as she slurped and sucked his balls, showing off her round, matronly ass and wide hips. Her breasts, massive and heavy, were so large they could easily be seen even from directly behind her gracefully-toned back, emerging from either side of her torso like cresting suns. 

She looked up at Jamal as an adherent might address the almighty, her eyes shifting jealously to Alice’s cocksucking in the midst of her plea. “Please, let me suck your asshole,” she begged him, a drizzle of nectar sliding from her aroused pussy, her luxurious black hair trailing down behind. Her sharp, attractive facial features told of a heart and mind totally at the black man’s disposal. “I want my rice-dick boyfriend to see what a _gook toilet_ I am!” In only a second, the towering black man reached down and pulled her silky black hair, controlling her head, as he turned around and bent over, presenting his powerful, fully-muscled buttocks to the camera, framing his asshole right next to Miko’s head in the frame. Between his legs, visible next to her torso, his hanging, brutal ebony cock dangled nearly to the floor, and his massive, cum-stuffed balls nearly to his knees.

Any remaining racial pride that Miko had once maintained was snuffed out instantly as she planted her hands lovingly on those black butt cheeks and started to suck and lick at the muscled flesh. The dull, reverent look in her eyes showed her total devotion to servicing black bodies; her expression told the tale - she would do anything for a black man, no matter how degrading. After licking and kissing his ass cheeks as lovingly as she would tend to a lover or marriage partner, she leaned her face into Jamal’s ass and sealed her lips over his asshole, bobbing her head, starting to slurp and suck. Wetness dripped from her pussy, and her sordid baby belly, swollen and sow-like, jiggled and moved with her enthusiastic oral attention.

“You taste… so fucking good!” Miko moaned, gasping. She did it gladly, with no hint of the prior distaste she’d held for foreign men. “I’m… never going to kiss my worthless chink boyfriend again!” She snaked her tongue as far up Jamal’s ass as it could go, cleaning out his bowels while his cock twitched and leaked fat strands of wad downward, which she milked and spread on her belly, marking her womb with virile black seed as sordid licking, slurping and smacking sounds filled the air. 

Soon, she was flanked by a submissive and ravenous-looking Alice, who nudged her head in and parted Jamal’s cheeks so she could worship beside her fellow racial submissive at the muscled body of their big, black Adonis. They tangled their tongues in his musky asshole, jostling each other this way as they serviced him as sloppily and completely as they could, all while being showered with racial epithets by Kamisha… treatment they seemed now to enjoy and encourage. The black woman, in her traditional African garb, stood like a queen over her subjugated enemies as she called them cunts and whores and told them their wombs would be ground zero for the black takeover of their cultures. “Whites and chinky muthafuckas are finished!” Kamisha declared. “Within twenty years, ya’ll daughters and yo’ daughters daughters are gonna be takin’ the biggest niggas in every hole! Giving birth to beautiful black babies while white and asian worm-dick bitch-made fuckbois are jerkin’ they tiny dicks in their parents basements!”

Kamisha threw back her head and laughed, then her grin widened as she pushed things further. “I think it’s about time you bitches popped out them kids!” At her urging, Jamal took a firm hold of both women by the hair, controlling them in alpha-male fashion. Alice and Miko instantly realized what their new black owners intended, and their faces filled with glassy-eyed, racially-dominated acceptance.

“You’re going to give your daughters the birth they deserve,” said added Kamisha, gesturing toward the floor. “And my man is going to help ya’ll bitches out.” There were wadded towels on the ground to cushion any falling infants, but nothing more ceremonial.

“Fuuuuck! Yes!” Alice moaned, as Jamal gripped her from behind and hooked his muscled arms around her, his monstrous black cock poking between her legs. “Fuck me up with that huge black cock and make me give birth!” The black bull hoisted her curvy, baby-swollen white body up into the air with arms beneath the crooks of her knees. Her eyes went wide, and then half-lidded with pleasure as she saw how far Jamal’s cock would reach inside her when he slid it in. “Oh, fuck!” But she didn’t seem scared - she seemed excited. Seconds later, nearly two feet of bulging, rock-hard black bull meat slid relentlessly between the cheeks of her snow bunny bubble butt, rubbing against the puffy furrow of her shaved pussy. Grunting, Jamal lifted her higher and angled his cock at her lube-soaked opening before thrusting his hips forward. Alice threw her head back and moaned desperately as inch after inch of meat slid relentlessly into her slit.

“That huge nigger dick will reach all the way to my womb! Make sure you watch, Lance!” She bit her painted lower lip as she addressed the camera. “The first thing our daughter sees… is going to be a fat black cock!” Alice was nearly hyperventilating as she leaned back into Jamal, snaking a shapely, toned arm around his neck and using the other hand to squeeze and knead her large bimbo breasts. “Our daughter… I can feel her moving while Jamal beats up my pussy! She wants to say hello! She isn’t even born yet… and she already loves this black cooooock!” Then, as the first foot of Jamal’s black behemoth continued to batter her birth-ready cervix, Alice’s water broke, splattering down onto the pile of towels like a squirting orgasm.

The white woman was already cumming, her blue eyes jittering in their sockets and her legs bounced bonelessly in mid-air. There was a meaty, penetrating sound as the final eight inches of vein-choked dark meat slid even deeper, taking advantage of her dilating birth canal to burrow directly into her womb; making a cocktip-shaped bulge appear in her gravid belly, where the length had settled right beside her unborn child.

“Lance! He’s… all the way in my womb!” Alice was in a frenzy with the obscene act of racially-charged invasion. “The place where our pure, blonde, blue-eyed daughter was meant to grow… is owned by nigger cock now! He’s making me cum! Your worthless faggot white worm dick is so much smaller than a black cock… nnngh… and our baby knows that, too!” Her head tilted back and she cried out in ecstasy. Jamal gritted his teeth and there was a liquid, splattering sound as his monstrous prick began to flood her womb with a huge amount of viscous, virile black semen. The amount was so copious that it no doubt would have jeopardized the child, if birth weren’t impending. As it was, Alice’s spasming and jerking culminated in a euphoric, eye-rolling orgasm face as Jamal pulled his cock from her stretched pussy and womb, causing first a torrent of thick sperm to splash down onto the pile of towels… followed shortly by the crowning of the newborn baby!

Alice groaned like an animal as her bawling, pink-complexioned offspring, slathered in white cum and already sporting some fine blonde hair, emerged from her cock-stretched pussy. With the umbilical still attached, it dropped the short distance downward and settled gently. After being released from Jamal’s grasp, a weak-kneed Alice scooped up the baby (the precocious child seemed none the worse for wear, crying up a storm) and doted on it, not with her former pride but with a new understanding of her place. As the camera zoomed and her gym-toned, plastic-augmented, sweat-soaked form was shown in all it’s redneck bimbo glory, she bowed before her black god, thanking him for helping her give birth. “Thank you, black god,” she panted. “Thank you for blessing my baby with your thick, African sperm.”

The camera panned then to a cowed-looking Miko, who had pressed her thick and inviting body up against Jamal’s leg, clutching tight to him and squishing her breasts alluringly into his flesh. “Please,” she begged. “My baby is coming, too! She needs your blessing as well!” She leaned in and planted a lewd, sucking kiss on Jamal’s heavy, hanging balls. “Black men produce so much semen compared to asian fags… I know you have enough left for me, even if you just came!”

Jamal smiled, showing a gold tooth and easy confidence in his prowess. He grabbed the soft-bodied young asian MILF and held her aloft as his twenty inches of wrist-thick ebony meat protruded between her thick thighs. Her engorged, pink labia spread softly over the top of the shaft as it bobbed in front of her belly like a python. Jamal thrust his hips slightly, drawing his penis back and forth along her slit. Instantly Miko’s eyes crossed and her tongue fell out of her mouth, obliterating the last vestiges of any honor or dignity she might have had. Rather, she looked subhuman, disposable, utterly dominated by superior black cock. 

Sllrrrrch! With a thrust of his mighty hips he was inside. Miko cried out and her body tensed as Jamal started a second bout of unrelenting, suspended vaginal sex. His athletic, powerful body made the motions look effortless, and her pussy, absolutely soaking wet with her mental subjugation, made an obscene, sloppy sound as it slurped up the first twelve inches of meat.

“Nnngh!” she wailed, making dual peace signs with her hands while her splayed feet curled. “This is… the last asian baby... I’m ever going to have! From now on… nnngh… I’m just going to be… a breeding sow for black… monster… cock! Aaaugh!” Her body exploded into a degrading orgasm and a torrent of water sprayed out of her pussy as her impending birth reached its final stage. And as Jamal sunk his thick cock to the hilt, bulging her baby-thick belly outward with the tip of his rod, she looked deliriously happy that her unborn child was being joined in-utero by a huge length of fat foreigner dick.

The sordid scene repeated itself as it had with Alice. Miko babbled as she orgasmed, telling her boyfriend that he should watch, he should remember every detail, as their daughter was initiated into the world by a _huge load of foreigner sperm_ ; she seethed through clenched teeth that this was the proper way of things, that she and all asian women were destined to be _fodder for massage parlors_ , _servicing hung, racially-superior black men_ while their uncles, brothers and boyfriends watched and jerked their _tiny chink dicks_ off.

It was as this final sentiment was being gasped at the camera lens that Jamal tensed his muscles and unloaded his second mighty orgasm within fifteen minutes, stabbing his cock deep into her curvy asian body as he lifted and dropped her on his length. Miko rolled her eyes back even further. Snot ran from her nose in clear rivulets as her belly roiled with the huge, womb-filling load being pumped inside her. Then, as before, Jamal withdrew and a huge waterfall of thick semen poured from her vacated slit, her black pubic hair matted with cum and lube above a lewdly stretched opening. It splattered down into the towels and the head of her baby crowned not long after.

With one final, screaming push, Miko’s sperm-slathered baby dropped softly down, umbilical trailing behind like a bungee cord. Only after several seconds of degrading eye-rolling and tongue lolling could the asian woman gather herself enough to scoop her child - which, like Alice’s girl, seemed none the worse for wear - into her arms. Her mind had become so dominated by the need to service racially pure, womb-busting black cocks that her motherly gaze was twisted into the leer of a pimp.

“That’s what I call ‘Black Power’!” Kamisha said with approval, standing over the other two women. “Ya’ll thought you were in charge, but you ain’t shit, are you?” She held her baby to her breast confidently, knowing that her daughter would grow up to be a Black American Princess in a new renaissance for her culture, while Alice and Miko’s daughters would be begging to suck the cocks of the ultra-hung black men who would make up the vanguard of this new breeding paradigm.

“No,” Alice said, her pride totally broken, looking exhausted.  
  
“No,” agreed Miko. “We’re not.” Asians, men in particular, now made her sick to her stomach. She dreamed only of nightmarishly large, abyss-dark cocks moving to a tribal beat.

Kamisha reached down and lifted Jamal’s hanging shaft to a horizontal position. Handing her baby off to a white caretaker whose downcast eyes spoke to her inferior status in the household, the statuesque black, she used her opposite hand to pull aside the front of her traditional gown-like garb and expose her fat pussy mound, spreading her labia between thumb and forefinger. “Time to mark you as _black property_ ,” she said.

She used her shapely foot, complete with anklet and several toe rings, to urge Miko into a lying down position; even as the asian mother still clutched her baby, she eagerly obeyed. Kamisha bunched her tri-colored gown up around her hips, exposing those massive, sidewalk-rumbling bubble ass mounds, and squatted over Miko’s face and breasts, steaming her face up with the heat of her aroused pussy, made wet by the display of racial degradation that had preceded.

“This is all you deserve!” Kamisha grunted, and then a hot, splattery spray of urine erupted from between her legs and splashed all over Miko’s face and breasts, soaking both her and the infant.

At the same time, Jamal took aim at Alice, who lay on one hip, holding his monster black cock out as if about to empty his bladder into a urinal. He gritted his teeth and shot an enormous, glistening rope of hot piss that was the width of a finger, soaking Alice instantly and covering every inch of her body, as well as her newborn child. Jamal and Kamisha, boyfriend and girlfriend, pissed at length on their racial inferiors, finding catharsis in the minutes they spent voiding themselves, marking every inch of the vanquished. Their hot piss streams seemed to carry a racial animus generations in the making.

When it was over, both Alice and Miko were on the piss-soaked floor, holding their urine-soaked babies to their breasts and nursing them, looking more like mindless breeding stock than human beings. The camera caught every detail of their utter defeat and degradation. Occasionally, each woman would take her attention away from her baby to lean and kiss the crown or run her tongue down the veiny, mammoth shaft of Jamal’s dick, trying to suck a few drops of piss from the crown. They had both swallowed as much as they could. To them, it was the finest African champagne.

“Time to say goodbye, bitches,” Kamisha said, her voice filled with sadistic glee. “Say goodbye to your trick-ass boyfriends!”

Alice turned to the camera as her baby sucked hard enough at one of her huge tits to make her nipple stretch. She looked directly at it. “I want you to sit at home, Lance, and jerk your impotent pedophile faggot white worm dick, thinking about how black men are superior to you in every way. The white race will be in decline in ten years, and extinct in fifty.” She swooned with happiness, as if recalling a cherished memory, then leaned in and sucked a spurt of piss from Jamal’s hanging black cock. “Our little girl will be in good hands - she and I will spend the rest of our lives being fucked, impregnated and pissed on by the biggest, blackest jungle nigger cocks.”

Miko also looked earnestly at the camera, her pretty face gleaming with both a mother’s twisted pride and a sheen of hot piss. “I want you to think about what it will be like when our daughter brings home her first black boyfriend, Masa,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll have fun hiding in the closet and jerking your tiny rice dick while you watch his huge black penis tearing apart her pussy!” She sighed with contentment. “Black studs are so much better than asian men! You should be happy for her!” She blew a piss-soaked kiss to the camera and winked, her long fake eyelashes twinkling with droplets of urine. “Start jerking, faggot. Think about your girlfriend and daughter being _drinking nigger piss_ while the inferior, diseased cum drips out of your tiny asian cock!”

Miko turned her head back toward Jamal’s cock, neck tilted back, as the black bull filled her wide-open mouth to the brim with foamy, amber-color piss until it poured down her cheeks. Shortly after, the screen faded to black. It was the first video of many in what would be a growing trend in racial relations across the country and, indeed, the world. Pure white and asian women would exist as nothing but cultural slaves; their races systematically bred out of existence by overpowering, conquering black penises that ranged from twelve to twenty-four inches in length.

Black cock would henceforth and forever be considered superior.


	4. Ending 3: Asian Victory!

Lance, Jamal, and Masa had produced their penises at nearly the same time, the trio of handsome and muscled men goaded by the squawking, sexually-charged challenges of their respective mates. The women had looked on with expectant hunger, brimming with confidence that her own ethnicity would prove superior. 

Alice beamed with pride when Lance produced six and a half meaty white inches.

Kamisha was just as pleased when Jamal’s black tool reached an equal length. 

But these expressions of racial confidence quickly changed to astonishment when Masa unbuttoned the fly of his smartly tailored slacks and let his coiled-up length of tattooed dragoncock fall free and swing. 

All three women were confronted by _twenty_ fat, subjugating inches of asian dick that instantly dispelled the foolish lies of smaller penis size that their own ethnicities had shamefully perpetuated. Alice and Kamisha groaned as the air was driven from their lungs by the sheer size and superiority of it. It was thick as their arms, with exquisite art of a coiling dragon spiraling down the length. The fanged and scaled face terminated just before the large, uincircumcised cocktip. A humbling piece of eastern artisanship… and an even more humbling example of eastern manhood. The women, white and black, trembled and they fell into submissive positions, eyes wide, tongues caught in their mouths. 

Against everything their prideful prejudices had taught them, asian cock had won. 

Neither Alice nor Kamisha had a single thing to say as they knelt, cock-struck, faced with so much swinging, hanging, racially-superior meat. The Japanese stud was so godlike, so large compared to their existing exemplar of manhood, their minds reeled like new believers who had received an epiphany. For Alice, the claimed purity and genetic superiority of her white heritage was revealed as nothing but posturing and fraud. The culture that she so adored lost all esteem as she realized that the vaunted Aryan genetics of her race were nothing more than the empty mumblings of weak, frightened men. No white man could ever have a pussy-wrecking _kamikaze cock_ like Masa… or the pair of heavy, cum-loaded, tattooed balls hanging between his athletic thighs!

 _No wonder their businessmen come here and buy and sell us as trophy wives and whores_ , she thought. Her haughty southern sass was extinguished in an instant and replaced by a new devotion to the Asian Truth. _Asian men are smarter, more resourceful, and better-hung than white men. They can take us as they please! We build our plastic bodies just for them._

Kamisha was likewise affected. She had lived her whole life by the creed that black men were physically, morally, and culturally superior - a class of African warriors, examples of masculinity and prowess with no peer among degenerate whites and sneaky, thieving gooks. Now, all of her fantasies of super-athletic, well-educated black bulls were dashed completely. Even the most gifted of black males looked like a prepubescent _baby_ compared to Masa. His ink-patterned shaft hung down past his knee, and was as thick as her arm!

All illusions of ethnic superiority came crashing down. How could she have racial pride when Masa made her boyfriend look like such a _bitch_ ? Instantly, she realized that the swaggering African-American studs that she’d venerated were nothing but liars… and the myth of black penis size simply propaganda. Her defiant face melted into a look of utter defeat. _It… it was all a lie,_ she thought. _Black sexual prowess is a lie. Asian cocks are so superior!_ Instead of foretelling a shining future based on black exceptionalism, her mind turned to imagery of black men and women in bondage, walking naked before their asian masters. Masa’s cock was so overwhelming, it made her black body yearn to be back in chains.

She fell into a bow, and Alice joined her, their pregnant pussies breaking into submissive, cock-subjugated spasms of need. Their arms fell subconsciously to their bellies as they looked down doubtfully; for they now viewed their babies as nothing more than parasites, spawned from inferior genetic material. In unison, they reached out as if hypnotized, cupping their hands under those heavy, hanging asian testicles, feeling the volume and weight and sheer breeding power. The samurai superiority in front of their faces dampened their parental instincts, and fat _asian cock_ instantly became as important to them as their babies had formerly been.

It was not fifteen minutes after the ‘wager’ had been made that the two defeated parties bowed worshipfully and leaned in to kiss and lick Masa’s alligator shoes, venerating the muscled, sharp-faced male obscenely. They did so right in front of their shame-faced boyfriends, the fathers of their unborn children. Before the hour was up, they had broken up with them, their stomachs turning with disgust at the thought of being with men of their own race any longer. 

And before the week was out, they had moved out… and in with Miko and Masa. 

From this new location - the private rooms of an exquisitely-decorated _onsen_ \- Alice and Kamisha created and sent videos to their former boyfriends each week, leading up to their impending due dates. The furnishings and style choices had an unmistakably eastern flavor; in that the soothing sounds of a samisen mingled with the bubbling of hot springs and koi ponds. And though the camera angle was low above the marble floor and tatami mats, the legs and lower body of Masa were unmistakable with the winding tattoo work as stood sentinel over the two women. 

The video started with Kamisha and Alice flat on their backs, totally nude, their pregnant bodies serving as sushi platters while Masa’s huge cock hung down between their twin baby bumps like a clock pendulum. They rested on their thick hips, heads propped up on their hands, breasts and baby-thick bellies hanging down. Their doe-eyed, defeated expressions gave them a new and different sort of beauty that was both lewd and serene; the racial pride that had been such a defining characteristic of their personalities had been driven out of them, to the extent that they now gladly served as living furniture for Masa and Miko to feast off of.

“Take a look, Lance,” Alice purred at her absent boyfriend, turning her head toward the camera. She was the picture of a cock-craving snow bunny, her huge breasts providing ample shelf space for the sashimi and tempura rolls. Besides the sushi, her formerly pristine complexion had new markings - degrading kanji characters and diagrams indicating her new station as a white prostitute. She was marked as property by this low-class adornment, but she seemed not to mind - indeed, her face was euphoric and serene with her new place, indicating not the slightest hint of doubt or distress. “Jerk your faggy little white dick while I use my body to service superior asian men!” 

Miko was present nearby, wearing a beautiful kimono and holding her baby in one arm as she reached out with chopsticks to eat a piece of sushi off of Alice’s belly. She laughed easily as Alice spoke, taking obvious pleasure in turning the rude and disrespectful white woman into a concubine, a weapon against her own kind. “Hold still, stupid _gaijin_ ,” she chided, eating another piece of sushi. “You must learn to be a slave for your superiors.”

Alice nodded and apologized, her voice actually fearful that the hung eastern bulls of her new dreams would look upon her with disapproval and deny her the monstrously large, tattooed yakuza cocks she now treasured. “I am sorry, Miko-sama!” she announced, reciting what she now thoroughly believed. “It’s because white people are rude pieces of shit!” Even though she was lying down, she shut her eyes tightly and nodded her head in a nod of apology.

Kamisha was in a similar pose, her black body laid out like meat and her darker complexion contrasting beautifully with the colorful food to which she was serving as a human platter. Like Alice’s, she’d become a canvas for kanji characters in a variety of degrading shapes and sizes, this time in white and pink paint instead of black. Above her huge breasts, over her breastbone, the characters indicated that her voluptuous black body was for exclusive use by asians. An arrow on one inner thigh pointed toward her pussy, describing the destination as a MONKEY ONAHOLE complete with an unflattering caricature of the namesake animal.

Miko had given birth first, with her lighter-skinned rivals due any moment, and doted on her tiny offspring as she held it to her large breast. Yet, confronted by the inferiority of the males, Alice and Kamisha no longer cared about the propagation of their own race, or their unborn daughters, and this lack of matronly instinct was as tawdry as any sexual act. Masa’s chiseled and athletic body served as a backdrop as he sat cross-legged and ate from the sushi on their bellies, his brutal penis coiled on one thigh, drawing coos of lust from the two women as it held their full attention.

Miko noticed their lustful looks and laughed with pride, leaning toward Alice and digging the racial needle in deeper. “You want to use your whore mouth on my boyfriend’s huge cock, don’t you?” she taunted, and Alice’s eyes lit up with mindless devotion as the arm-thick penis lay just inches from her botox-puffed bimbo lips. “Then do it. Open your white mouth and obediently clean his cock!” 

Masa rose from the floor and squatted over Alice’s worshipful face. She purred, placing her hands on his powerful thighs as he fed his foreskin-wrapped cock knob down toward her mouth, brushing it against her white, bimbo sex toy lips. “Oh, yes!” she seethed, looking utterly awe-struck by the asian man’s superior length. “It’s a white woman’s duty to suck her asian master’s unwashed penis!” Her tongue slid from her mouth and she ran it over the huge cockhead, tucking it eagerly into the place between the foreskin and glans.

Miko uttered another superior laugh. “Make sure to tell your retarded, racially inferior school shooter white boyfriend all about it!” she snapped, giving Alice a smack on one of her bulging fake breasts. The women moaned and nodded an enchanted, cock-addicted obedience that made the rewritten racial dynamic plain between the three of them. 

Alice propped herself up on one elbow, her dazzling blue eyes turned to the camera and she smiled, showing teeth that were flawless white veneers. She pursed her lips and started to suck Masa’s long, heavy foreskin, savoring it, stretching it several inches from his tip. “I’m never going to kiss you again, Lance,” the blonde woman seethed, her face drawn tight with pleasure as her face was degraded. “I’d rather clean an asian man’s sweaty, unwashed cock than even touch your faggot dick again!” Alice’s face went into an expression of distaste as she recalled her prior relationship. “Just knowing I fucked a white man makes me want to puke!”

“Don’t worry, you may have disgraced yourself, but your daughter will be well cared for, won’t she?” Miko teased, her eyes alight with nationalistic, ethno-centric sadism from an older time.

“Yes, of course!” Alice replied, sounding honestly grateful, before turning back to the camera as she rubbed the half-hard, monstrously long tattooed asian cock against her lips and nose. “Lance - the blonde, blue-eyed white daughter that you and I made, the one that’s growing in my belly… as soon as she’s old enough, she’s going to Japan to be a prostitute. It will be such a wonderful life - fucking and sucking the big tattooed cocks of her owners, being pimped out by true alpha males.” She hesitated and bit her bottom lip as she shuddered, visualizing it. “I’ll be so proud, watching her lick and service the bodies of hundreds of asian men, every day!”

“Here you go, foreign trash,” Masa said, and mashed his bulging, bulbous prick helmet against Alice’s lips until she hungrily started to slurp it. “Use your racially-inferior throat to take my cock!” He wrapped his hands around her throat and sunk his hips down into a deeper squat over her face, making her neck bulge out with the thickness of his meat as the carp-dragon tattoo disappeared, inch-by-inch, down her throat. Alice began to gag and drool, her spasming body dislodging some of the sushi pieces. while her tongue licked wetly at Masa’s balls, slathering them with spit in a worshipful act of service. A mix of sperm and thick throat slime began to pour down her cheeks as her windpipe was violated; and beneath the canopy of Masa’s balls and asshole, the blonde’s blue eyes were dull with racial degradation and submission, barely blinking. As she was used as a cock sleeve, dry heaving, gagging, and moaning with pleasure, her mouth hollowed out into a lewd bimbo sucktube. Masa was deep enough that it seemed like the tip of his arm-thick twenty inches must surely be reaching her stomach.

Only after at least five minutes of throat plowing did Masa withdraw his mighty tool and milk out a series of thick, chunky cum streams onto Alice’s face and breasts, criss-crossing her fair skin with a lattice of thick, virile sperm. Alice was left gasping in catatonic submission, sperm ropes bridging across her eyelashes, nose, lips, and cheeks. Her eyes were watery and red and her makeup running, there were stray pubic hairs on the corners of her mouth and the rim of her nostril. In short, her face was a degraded ruin, the aftermath of a full-powered samurai bomb blast of oral rape. Most notably of all, beneath that coating of sperm and spit, there was not a scintilla of pride left in her own ethnicity. The mindless joy with which she serviced her new stone-faced dragon god was haunting. 

Kamisha’s hazel eyes were avid too, not in fantasies of pan-African empowerment but of engagement with the swinging, hanging, impregnating asian cocks that now appealed to her far more than any black dick. She craned her neck up, making breathy noises of arousal as her aspirating chest jiggled her heavy breasts, causing food to go tumbling. Masa’s enormous throat-fucker, recently removed from Alice’s throat, was close to her head. The fat nuts and monster shaft were protruding just inches from her face, and she could resist no longer. “Please, Miko, I want some of that big cock, too!” she pleaded, rubbing her thick thighs together.

Miko turned up her nose with unmistakable superiority. “Hmph! You monkey foreigner, always so rude and insistent! You and your people have such loud mouths!”

Kamisha’s face immediately became regretful. “I’m sorry!” she said. “You’re right, were just stupid monkeys!”

“You must make the sound of a monkey!” Miko challenged, grinning sadistically. “Then you may have what you desire and be bred by the racially pure males of my homeland! Show your gorilla boyfriend what you are willing to do for asian cock!”

Kamisha quickly fell into line, nodding her understanding of the command. She pursed her lips to accentuate then, making a monkey face as best she could, and started to chirp like a chimpanzee. “Ook-ook-ook! Ah-ah-ah! Are you watching, Jamal?” she capered, degrading herself utterly as Miko and Masa watched and laughed. “Ook-ook-ook! Asian men are so much better than monkey niggers with skin the color of shit!” She reached around and put a hand between her legs, fingering herself out of sheer arousal from her own racial degradation, showing off her round, matronly ass and wide hips. Her breasts, massive and heavy, the areolas dark, were so large that they fell nearly to the floor on either side of her chest.

Miko gave Masa the nod and he knelt near Kamisha’s face, presenting his long, spit-slathered cock. The black woman grabbed it with one hand near the base, her gaudy-manicured fingers unable to encircle the shaft, and then brought the elephantine, half-hard length to her mouth. It was so long and thick that it bowed in the middle like rubber, so laden with breeding power that it made her thin arm seem to struggle. She pursed her lips against Masa’s foreskin and gave it a deep kiss, sliding her slender tongue inside, cleaning him out. 

She looked up at Masa as an adherent might address the almighty. “Let me clean your cock like a good monkey,” she begged him, burying her tongue as deep as she could between foreskin and shaft. Her expressive facial features told of a heart and mind totally at the asian man’s disposal. “I want my boyfriend to see what a _nigger toilet_ I am!” Masa reached down and pulled and rolled back his thick foreskin, exposing the underside of his bulbous glans, framing the filth on his cock right next to Kamisha’s lips. Between his legs, his hanging, cum-stuffed hung nearly nearly to the floor.

Any remaining black pride that Kamisha had once maintained was snuffed out instantly as she gasped with hungry arousal and mashed the flat of her tongue on the underside of Masa’s glans, gathering the yellowish-grey cock cheese on her tongue and bringing it into her mouth. The dull, reverent look in her eyes showed her total devotion to servicing asian bodies; her expression told the tale - she would do anything for a asian man, no matter how degrading. After licking and kissing his knob as thoroughly as a starving woman would clean her plate, she opened her mouth to show the mix of sperm, spit, and smegma as she looked at the camera. Wetness dripped from her pussy, and her sordid baby belly, swollen and sow-like, jiggled and moved with her enthusiastic oral attention.

“It tastes… so fuckin’ good!” Kamisha moaned, gasping. There was no hint of hesitation in her tone. “I’d rather use these big monkey lips to _clean asian cock_ than kiss my worthless nigger boyfriend again!” She snaked her tongue out, pursed her lips and rolled her eyes in a shameful ahegao face while making slurping and sucking noises, spreading the flecks of cock cheese and stray pubes around her black mouth.

Soon, she was flanked by a submissive and ravenous-looking Alice, who nudged her head into position on the opposite side despite still being ceiling-facing and floorbound. Despite her duty as a serving table, the white woman couldn’t resist worshiping asian cock beside her fellow racial submissive. They tangled their tongues around his fat prick helmet, fingering their pussies as they serviced him as sloppily and completely as they could, all while being showered with racial epithets by Miko… treatment they seemed now to enjoy and encourage. The kimono-clad woman stood like a queen over her subjugated enemies as she called them cunts and whores and told them their wombs would be ground zero for the rebirth of a new asian occupation of their cultures. “School-shooter white trailer-trash retards and lazy nigger baboons will all bow before pure eastern cock,” Kamisha declared. “Within twenty years, every white and black female will be a prostitute serving superior men of the new shogunate! They will give birth to increasingly pure babies until their rude pea-brain DNA is snuffed out of existence and all remaining foreigner men are masturbating alone in their basements!”

Kamisha threw back her head and laughed, then her grin widened as she pushed things further. “I think it’s time you gave birth to your garbage mongrel children! But first… a suitable place must be made.” She left the frame for a moment, and returned, pushing a large rubber tub, filled to the brim with what appeared to be the accumulated semen of thousands of men. It was so laden with lumpy, chunky issue that it was a struggle for her to move it, though she was rather thick in the hips.

Alice and Miko instantly realized what their new owners intended, and their faces filled with glassy-eyed, racially-dominated acceptance. “This is the genetically superior semen of a thousand asian men,” declared Miko, gesturing toward the container. “Gathered from AV fans who volunteered. You will be raped in front of your pencil-dick boyfriends, and give birth like the sows you are!”

Both floorbound women craned their necks to look, rising only when Miko’s gesture indicated they no longer needed to serve as sushi platters. “Thank you, Mistress Miko!” Alice gasped, as she walked around the tub of sperm so Masa could grip her from behind, hook his muscled arms beneath her knees, and lift her airborne. His massive prong, rapidly hardening, jutted out through her legs. “Tear up my pussy with that amazing dragon dick, and make me give birth!” Her eyes went wide, and then half-lidded with pleasure as she saw how far Masa’s cock would reach inside her when he slid it in. But she didn’t seem scared - she seemed excited. Seconds later, nearly two feet of bulging, rock-hard samurai sword slid relentlessly between the cheeks of her bimbo bubble butt, rubbing against the puffy furrow of her shaved pussy. Grunting, Masa lifted her higher and angled his cock at her lube-soaked opening before thrusting his hips forward. Alice threw her head back and moaned desperately as she was stretched above and beyond what she had ever felt.

“It will reach all the way to my womb! Make sure you watch, Lance!” She bit her painted lower lip as she addressed the camera. “The first thing our daughter sees… will be a superior asian man’s fat cock!” Alice was nearly hyperventilating as she leaned back into Masa, snaking a shapely, toned arm around his neck and using the other hand to squeeze and knead her large bimbo breasts. “Our daughter… I can feel her moving while Masa beats up my pussy! She wants to say hello! She isn’t even born yet… and she’s already a prostitute serving his tattooed rape blade!” Then, as the first foot of Masa’s behemoth continued to batter her birth-ready cervix, Alice’s water broke, splattering down onto the pile of towels like a squirting orgasm.

The white woman was already cumming, her blue eyes jittering in their sockets and her legs bounced bonelessly in mid-air. There was a meaty, penetrating sound as the final eight inches of vein-choked katana slid even deeper, taking advantage of her dilating birth canal to burrow directly into her womb; making a cocktip-shaped bulge appear in her gravid belly, where the length had settled right beside her unborn child.

“Lance! He’s… all the way in my womb!” Alice was in a frenzy with the obscene act of racially-charged invasion. “The place where our pure, blonde, blue-eyed daughter was meant to grow… is owned by asian cock now! He’s making me cum! Your worthless faggot white worm dick is so much smaller than Masa’s god cock… nnngh… and our baby knows that, too!” Her head tilted back and she cried out in ecstasy. Masa gritted his teeth and there was a liquid, splattering sound as his monstrous prick began to flood her womb with a huge amount of viscous, virile semen. The amount was so copious that it no doubt would have jeopardized the child, if birth weren’t impending. As it was, Alice’s spasming and jerking culminated in a euphoric, eye-rolling orgasm face as Masa pulled his cock from her stretched pussy and womb, causing first a torrent of thick sperm to spray out of her hole and into the accumulated semen tank… followed shortly by the crowning of the newborn baby!

Alice groaned like an animal as her bawling, pink-complexioned offspring, slathered in cum and already sporting some fine blonde hair, emerged from her cock-stretched pussy. With the umbilical still attached, it dropped the short distance downward and splashed down into the cum pool, submerging entirely and causing the lumpy mess to slop over the sides. After being released from Masa’s grasp, Alice fell to her knees and reached into the cum to scoop out the baby, which was coated head to toe in semen but seemed otherwise fine. She doted on it, not with her former pride but with a new understanding of her place. As the camera zoomed and her gym-toned, plastic-augmented, sweat-soaked form was shown in all it’s redneck bimbo glory, she bowed before Masa, thanking him for helping her give birth. “Thank you, dragon god,” she panted. “Thank you for allowing me to baptize my prostitute daughter with the semen of true men. Asian men - the only men who matter!”

The camera panned then to a cowed-looking Kamisha, who had pressed her thick and inviting body up against Masa’s leg, clutching tight to him and squishing her breasts alluringly into his flesh. “Please,” she begged. “This kid is about to drop, too! Masa’s a good name for you, ‘cause that’s what you are! _Massuh_!” She leaned in and planted a lewd, sucking kiss on the asian man’s heavy, hanging balls. “Ya’ll produce so much semen compared to stupid black monkeys… I know you have enough left to help with this!”

Masa smiled and slapped Kamisha’s obedient face several times with his cock, drawing moans. Then he grabbed the thick-bodied young black MILF and held her aloft as his twenty inches of wrist-thick meat protruded between her thunderous ebony thighs. Her engorged labia spread softly over the top of the shaft as it bobbed in front of her belly like a cloud serpent. Masa thrust his hips slightly, drawing his penis back and forth along her slit, and instantly Kamisha’s eyes crossed and her tongue fell out of her mouth, obliterating the last vestiges of any honor or dignity she might have had. Rather, she looked subhuman, disposable, utterly dominated by superior asian cock.

 _Sllrrrrch_! With a thrust of his mighty hips he was inside. Kamisha cried out and her powerful black body tensed as Masa started a second bout of unrelenting, suspended vaginal sex. He made the motions look effortless as he held her aloft, and her pussy, absolutely soaking wet with her mental subjugation, made an obscene, sloppy sound as it slurped up the first twelve inches of meat.

“Nnngh!” she wailed, making dual peace signs with her hands while her splayed feet curled. “This is… the last black baby... I’m ever going to have! From now on… nngh… I’m just going to be… a breeding sow for asian… monster… cock! Aaugh!” Her body exploded into a degrading orgasm and a torrent of water sprayed out of her pussy as her impending birth reached its final stage. And as Masa sunk his thick cock to the hilt, bulging her baby-thick belly outward with the tip of his rod, she looked deliriously happy that her unborn child was being joined in-utero by a huge length of fat, dominating yakuza dick.

The sordid scene repeated itself as it had with Alice. Kamisha babbled in a degrading slave dialect and made monkey noises as she orgasmed, telling her boyfriend that he should watch, he should remember every detail, as their daughter was initiated into the world by a _huge load of asian sperm_ ; she seethed through clenched teeth that this was the proper way of things, that she and all black women were destined to be _fodder for massage parlors_ , _servicing hung, racially-superior men_ while their uncles, brothers and boyfriends watched and jerked their _tiny monkey dicks_ like they were peeling bananas. “Look, Jamal!” she wailed, her body bouncing with Masa’s thrusts. “ _Massuh_ is fuckin’ this monkey cunt! Yo’ niglet daughter gonna be swimmin’ in all that thick sperm!”

It was as this final sentiment was being gasped at the camera lens that Masa tensed his muscles and unloaded his second mighty orgasm within fifteen minutes, stabbing his cock deep into her curvy black body as he lifted and dropped her on his length. Kamisha rolled her eyes back even further and hooted like a monkey, utterly degrading herself as she had her own orgasm. Her belly roiled with the huge, womb-filling load being pumped inside her. Then, as before, Masa withdrew and a huge waterfall of thick semen poured from her vacated slit, her trim black pubic hair matted with cum and lube above a lewdly stretched opening.The creampie splattered down to join the rest of the accumulated cum, and the head of Kamisha’s black baby crowned not long after.

With one final, screaming push, the sperm-slathered infant dropped softly down, umbilical trailing behind like a bungee cord, and splashed into the tub of lotion-thick jizz. Only after several seconds of degrading eye-rolling and tongue lolling could Kamisha woman gather herself enough to collect her child - which, like Alice’s girl, seemed none the worse for wear. Her mind had become so dominated by the need to service racially pure, womb-busting asian cocks that her motherly gaze was twisted into the leer of a black pimp.

“Now you understand the superiority of my race,” Miko said with approval, standing over the other two women. She held her baby to her breast confidently, knowing that her daughter would grow up to be the empress of a resurgent dynastic cultural awakening, while Alice and Kamisha’s daughters would live their lives as prostitutes in the asian underworld, sucking the cocks of the ultra-hung warriors who would make up the vanguard of asian sexual superiority.

“Yes,” Alice said, her pride totally broken, looking exhausted. She considered it an honor that her white daughter had already bathed in the thick semen of a thousand random asian men.  
  
“Yes,” agreed Kamisha. “I do.” Black people, men in particular, now made her sick to her stomach. She dreamed only of ink-patterned, coiling dragon dicks tearing apart every one of her holes.

“You go to Japan soon,” Miko said, her voice filled with hectoring authoritarianism. “Say goodbye to your boyfriends - the next videos you make will be sold for profit!”

Alice turned to the camera as her baby sucked hard enough at one of her huge tits to make her nipple stretch. She looked directly at it. “I want you to sit at home, Lance, and jerk your impotent pedophile faggot white worm dick, thinking about how asian men are superior to you in every way. Our trailer trash heritage of retarded hicks and degenerate serial killers will be erased by asian cock.” She swooned with happiness, as if recalling a cherished memory, then leaned in and sucked a spurt of piss from Masa’s hanging black cock. “And our little girl will be in good hands - she and I will spend the rest of our lives cleaning the unwashed, smelly cocks of powerful asian men.”

Kamisha also looked earnestly at the camera, her pretty face gleaming with a mother’s twisted pride as she nursed her sperm-lathered infant. “We’ll make sure to record it when our daughter services her first customer, Jamal,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll have fun watching and jerking your ashy monkey dick while six asian men pass her nigger ass around!” She sighed with contentment. “Asian studs are so much better than black men! You should be happy for her! You _know_ they produce enough thick sperm to turn her black face white!” She blew a sperm-soaked kiss to the camera and winked. “So start jerking, faggot. Think about your girlfriend and daughter gettin’ fuckin raped by big, fat tattoed cocks every day while you pull that monkey cock!”

To punctuate the farewell, Kamisha leaned her head toward Masa’s cock, neck tilted back, as the asian stud milked his cock downward and filled her wide-open mouth to the brim with thick, nasty sperm until it poured down her cheeks. She swallowed greedily, making lewd gulping noises once, twice, three times … and then the screen faded to black. 

It was the first video of many in what would be a growing trend in racial relations across the country and, indeed, the world. White and black women would begin travelling east en masse to work as prostitutes; their races systematically bred out of existence by overpowering, conquering asian penises that ranged from twelve to twenty-four inches in length.

Asian cock would henceforth and forever be considered superior.


End file.
